Diana: The Lady Killer
by Door Stopped
Summary: Since there isn't any story about what Diana does before and in the games I thought I would write one. It gets better in chapter two! Please review to give me advice to make it more better!
1. Chapter 1 expert it doesn't happen

AN I am plaiting something very special for chapel 14 of my other store but it will wake a tile so I will write something else too. This is about Diana before show became imported because the Hit man games don't talk abbot it.

Be from she was an Agency boss Diana was in college so she could beckons a doctor.

When she went to class she was late add then the preacher said. HA HS HA! You are late Diana add not other people will be late too! This will bury your first fail add you conniver be a doctor if your fail! I newer fail, and that is why I AM DOCTOR ORT MEYER!

Shut Up! Said Charlie, who was the fat nervy Asian guy from that mission in the second game. You are making this sound really sound really stupid anymore and I don't want to be a doctor anymore.

HA! HA! HA! You are weak and fat add you dot do anything cool with computers! I am doing thinks with science add it will be cooler than anything you do!

Then Dr Ort Meyer Sid But today we will talk about drugs! Drugs can be carry useful if people are having trouble living or sleeping! I will teach you the secrets of drugs and mendicant. Then you will have pore mower then the people afraid of drugs because of the bad ones!

OK I can ignore this then cause I know everything abut this. Said Sergei, who was also in the class because it was back when no one had any money to steel like how is kinds is now.

YES! Then said Rick form the firth game. No I have the evanesce! Ten he ran away to get to the collage newspaper before anyone cold kill him.

Then Diana released this class was going to be really stupid, but séance they didn't have small cell phones back then she startled writing letters.

After class Diana left to talk to Ms. Von Kampar, because Diana know she really wanted to become a doctor likes he was in the second game. Hi! She said. Want to have lunch together?

But then she grappled with Diana and stole her sandwich! While Diana was stunned she rein away shooting "Yes! Skip will pay lots for this!"

Diana ten went to talk to another girl add said She stole my lunch! Somehow stop her!

But she was actually the crazy lady from the Christmas missing in the fourth game! Since they were both really mean she add Von Kampar were friends and so when Diana was just standing for a few seconds without doing anything she suddenly showed her into a locker and lock her in!

Diana tried banging on the door for a few seconds while people latched at her and she said "You are all dicks! I'm going to have someone kill you one day!" Burt since she wasn't impotent yet they ingoted her.

Inside the locker Diana found with a flashlight a book on packing locks, and startles reading it, but then someone opened the door and Diana saw it was the guy who was going to be Agent Smith in the games.

"Oh Hi! He said. They book was really useful in high school form e. My name is Mr. Smith. You want to go out add have toffee or something?"

Diana looked at Mr. Smith but said "OK."

AN I heart how everyone likes High School stores but I think they are weird add don't make sense but I thought I would try something like it for a bit if case people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN I read a Resident Evil high school store and derided that they're really stupid add weird add don't mane sense even when I tired working it with a college so aegis wouldn't matter. Please just pretense that nothing in chapel one really happened unless I talk about it later. Thanks!

Diana add Mr. Smith were talking in the coffee shop. Mir Smith was looking around at everyone weird in case he was bang listened too. Then he said I have a secret Diana.

Diana face palmed be causes he though Mr. Smith was gong to say he loved her add that would be stupid because they didn't know each other except just now blurt instead he said "I am an Anent! And my reel name is Agent Smith!"

Diana looked at Agent Smith weird add then he said "I work for the CIA. We need your help took ill Russian spies! They are trying to steal the plans for our bombs so in case we go to war we won't be anal to blow them up faster then they would blow us up!

"Okay but why don't you just kill them ourselves? Asked Diana"

"Because mitt might cause war and stuff would which be bad!" Said Agent Smith. "So we node to do it secretly add make it incidental..

And so Diana wet to an army base where there were lots of planes instance of tanks. Inside there were also lots of solders and other people who fixed hinge. Diana just went to find people to take too.

Once was talking drugs and Diana knew this because he was acting really weird and trying to do stuff fast. Diana derided to talk to him and she asked that he got drugs form.

"There are Russets. He said. The arm hired them to get us drugs so we can fly to blow everyone up beckons everyone else does it!" Then he walked to where they were add Diana fallowed him.

In a room that was dark there wear two Russian guys on commuters with drug cookers. "This is carry inserting."

"Yeah! One of hem said. We are getting lost of information about drugs to make people work harder ash the Olympic!"

"Yeah! And you're hot too!" Te other Russian guys aid. Then he startled pointing a phone at her and said "Full discourse! Wear e actually spies!"

Then one got up and said. "My commuter is full. Because they were suing old commuters that couldn't carry many words. We must go get another one!" Them they felt.

Diana was loaned so she went to look at the phone add saw there was a cameral! This was cool because it was old ad even though their phone was big no one would pit a camera in it for a few years.

Diana took the film and a synergy add then she took some drugs form the cooker add put theme in it. Ten she hid in a closer went hey came back.

They turned on the cooker, brut séance there were less drugs inside the cooker startled overeating! They went to look at it when suddenly it blew up! And the spies were blown up and died.

Now Diana looked at all their stuff. She saw there were guns add she took one that was small like the Russian gun in the seconds game and would take a while to kill without a headshot but it was a silencer too.

But then the marina came back! "He said. I saw what you did! I am going to tell everymen unless you give me a brine or have sex with me!" Them he took out booth his army pistols to scare Diana!

Diana looked kind of scared but wasn't completely scarred add said "I am not authored to do that but please if you come with me to the office we can talk it oust."

"YOU DON"T HAVE AN OFFICE HEER! GIVE ME SOMETHING!" He said, but he was still for too long and Diana was able to go veined him! She took out her serenade and intercepted him with the drugs she took!

The dowdier fell over because he was unquestionable. Diana then dragged him to the bathroom where she turned on the sink for so long it made a puddle and then put his head in it. He died, but it was an accident add since he used drugs no one would aspect anything.

Then she took his guns and left to find Adjacent Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Smith user his positive in the CIA o get informants on Diana. So the next day after her job he went to her apartment to talk. He also bought bacon sand went and when he got there they both ate then while talking add having coffee.

"Diana I didn't tell you to kill a soldier too. What art we supposition to do when Sgt Arizona's family gets unhappy?"

"I made it an accidental, add he was on drugs so they can't prove it. Diana said to Agent Smith. Also he was not only a dick but was kind of evil."

"OK." Said Adept Smith. Anything else?

I took his guns but I don't think I want to use them. "Said Diana" They are big and don't hold a lot of bullets.

Diana took oust the arm pistols from Arizona add dropped them o the table. Agent Smith took them and said. "This will need to be covered up. I will get someone to paint these silver add then we can say we bought them to kill vampires."

Agent Smith then felt but before he deed he said "I have a friend for you to beef! His name is Jimmy Presley add he is my FBI friend! He an help you do more stuff!"

Diana didn't know what do to at fist but when she checked her mail she found there was a check form the CIA for what she just did and plan tickets for Florida. And tether was a note saying "I will see you in Miami from Jimmy Presley!"

So Diana left the next day.

In Miami Diana wet to a phone where she got a call. It was some old sounding Armenian guy who said "Go to the club downtown add we can talk about your next job!"

Under thaw phone was a little gadget add it showed a computer-made map of Miami that had something showing where Diana was as well as the clubs he was supposed to go to.

Diana sent to the club. Inside there was a table where there was a guy stilling wit a bunch of guns not doing anything but the map said he was a VAP so Diana went to talk to him anyway. "Hello. I was sear here to find Jimmy Presley. Can you heap me?"

He looked at her weird and said "I DON"T KMOW ANYMORE!" because he was Jimmy Presley bur he was kind of insane. Footlessly Diana saw on the mini computer that it was Jimmy Presley add said hello.

"Agnes Smith sent me. She said. He said you needled someone to do a secret job."

Presley was unhampered and said "Why did they send a woman! I need a big starry man who will male people afraid when he kills' them!"

Diana got a little agree. "Presley stop being a dick! I just killed to spies, so I can jobs as well as guys."

Then Presley said. "You donut know anything! Amend Smith thinks you are cool because he is a loser agent! You what to be a sacred agent! I used to biome! I used to do stuff with gangsters add do a rack star life! Know Iamb done because I couldn't do it, ADD YOU CAMMOT EITHER!"

Diana look at him weird. "I don't nine to you kill someone! He expanded. I nine you to kill everyone!"

Then Presley had a drink add pills. "I mend you go next town to Vice City. You need to stop drugs there! The guy there is buying drugs to sell form a guy in a country that isn't actually Mexico bur close that we do not like anymore, so we do not want to him have more money!"

Diana felt wary fast because Presley was weird. Ten she bought a car and dent to Vice City.


	4. Chapter 4

So Diana go to Vice City add startled listing to music, but rinse it was after the game Sooth Criminal startled playing instance of Moon Walk. Anyway Diana spotted at a dock where there were drugs conning in.

Diana was speaking so no one cold hear her. Ten she walked into a box so one could see her. Add then a guy came in a smoking can. "Hello. He said to the two gust here. I need your money now."

"OK." Then they dash Tommy we have money bur we stocked you drugs the ordinance.

"WHAT?" Sail Tommy, who was the boss because he did the dregs in Vice City. "You guys all suck and so you art both fired!"

"Then Tommy took out his flail thrower and the tow guys were on fire! They ran into the waiter were they were extenuated add where Tommy jocundly follow them with a chainsaw.

So Tommy when to the outside, but instated of taking his car he rook Diana's new car! He drove Amway bemire Diana cold do anything. So Diana was made.

"Whist wrong with tees people? Said Diana. Then she kicked Tommy sold car until it starlet making fire instead of smoke." And then Diana ran away forbore it exponent!

Then the firefight and police came. Diana decimated to jump and so she got on top of the policed car while they were looking. That way sheer could wait until they got back to find Tommy.

Diana was in the police barking area add when no one locked she got into the serest police sport scar and began driving. There was a button that she pouched add when she did it told her about wear here were bad guys. She tired it on amid off but she just had to chase other cars.

But them it told her to go too the rich island wire Tommy lived. So Diana strove to his font parking yard whir there were gusts, who were like police expect the bad guy paid them add they were lest impotent.

"I was to try some think Said Diana." So she drove the car fast add not all the guards cold move and some where run over! Bur silence they were not impotent Diana still had a missing that she cold finish.

Do Diana got out of the vary sand took out her gun. The last tow gusts were smiting at Diana buts he was veering the car so they missed.

They startled talking around it but Diana was able to aim faster than they! So Diana smoked them both in the fate! Diana took their guns because it was the new dray pistons becalms they jag lots of bullets.

Diana smeared around the house that was really big because Tommy guts lots of money form drums. Ten she's aw Tommy aain! He was shouting with A minimum so he cold blow up boats and Heliopolis. "HA HA! HA! In your facet Floridian!" He said when he made a spelled boat exposition.

Them he saw Diana and everything got tense! "Hey! I heart you on the radio killing everyone! YOU WONT GET MEE!" Ten he steered shooting at Diana! Diana had to run and hued add Tommy dig the sane thing too.

They both rent inside the big house wear Diana forged armor and started shooting back at Tommy. "Tommy you are a bad guy! You take people's money and give them drugs so out can blow up tear stuff and mafia them more sad do they need more drugs! I will stock you!"

But then Diana ran out of bullets. Shy tock the addable rifle Tommy kept with the armor but Tommy shot most of her aroma so she had to run away. " JA! JA! He said. No one can beat me with my minibus!"

Diana gook Tommy's linemen add drove to the small in Vice City where she cold buy a new gun. "I nine a snipe file she said when she got the to gun store."

"All we have is this. And the guy their took out an ugly gun that wasn't very perforated. You want a Duress Eagle with a scope that can bi like a furled? You can put in a purse if you have a bug purse!"

But Diana just bought the rifle. "If you but a nether gun I give you a free suitcase!" Diana then left the store but Tommy's gang of guards was there!

"She killed inure friends! Only Tommy can to that! KILL HUR! Abed they strafed shooting! Diana ran back inside add bought an UZI.

"Half fun! Envoy the American system!" The guy said. Then Diana aliened out the door and shot one of the guards until he was dead! Then another came and Diana shot him in the head so many timed it exploded!

The older guards all rushed Diana add shocked her while she was recoding, but in GTA-land Diana got lots of it points so she could still kill ill the sent of them. Then she ate something to be wealthy again.

Then the police startled shooting because Diana killed so navy people! Diana ran into a clothes store add spent a lay of time looking at stuff because Vice City was all 80s add she slanted something new. So she bought a purple dress with short hell shoes add put in on. Then whim polis weren't tiring took ill her she went outside add saw a biker.

"I will give you this lion for you bike. She said."

But he said "Screw you. Ill steal it! Add he got into the keno add drove away. But he still felt his bike add Diana took it. Diana them drove aground.

Button she was hit by an ambience! She was knock doff the bike. And then Tommy came out of the abundance ad looked dome at Diana unmapped. "You Stupid bitch! I was sieving peplum but now that you hit me you're all dead!"

"Shut up! Stop trying to make me the bad guy!" Said Diana. "Then she took oat the UZI mad before Tommy cold do anywhere she shot him a bunch of times." So Tommy rein back into the ambulance to get away.

But silence the ambience was damages Diana only had to short it one with the sniper file and it blew up!

AN I don't thick I'll do any mort GTA cross levers.


End file.
